cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Philippines)
' Cartoon Network' is a cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. The Philippine version is a branch of Cartoon Network Asia, broadcasting exclusively in the Philippines. It launched as an independent feed on June 3, 1995. History 1995 - 1999: Checkerboard Era Cartoon Network Philippines was formerly part of Cartoon Network Asia. It had started its broadcast in 1995 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Asia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds for the Mandarin-speaking areas like Taiwan, the Philippines, India, Japan, South Korea and Australia. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as Yogi Bear, Top Cat, The Flintstones etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom & Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in 1996, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in 1997. In 1998, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. 1999 - 2005: Powerhouse Era 1999 was the year Cartoon Network received its first facelift, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Johnny Bravo. The following year, 2000, saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network. In 2001, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to the Philippines later in 2001. Also in 2001, Cartoon Network introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel) and Cartoon Network After Dark. 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Robot Jones, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. In 2003, there were no new Cartoon Network original shows added to the schedule, however there were several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon-Cartoons added. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on the channel Boomerang), and Tiny TV (currently also a block on Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask, and X Men: Evoloution. 2004 saw the introduction of Cartoon Cartoon Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Apart from Foster's, there were no Cartoon Cartoons introduced in 2004. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays and Eyeballs A Go-Go. Also, 2005 was the year that the Boomerang programming block was made into a TV channel. 2005 - 2008: City Era In 2005 the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a 'city' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g. a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). The retro, checker board logo was replaced with the 'CN' city-style logo of today. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo,Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi , My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The Cartoon Cartoons moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was also dropped in 2006. The Philippine version of Cartoon Network also aired the Simpsons around that time. 2008 - 2011: New Wave Era On August 31 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed, and the Cartoon Network Theatre and Fridays Flicks were renamed to Cartoon Network Popcorn. This mimics a similar decision made by Cartoon Network Southeast Asia, with the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' on the network's official website and also in all the Station IDs, bumpers, etc. During the New Wave Era much of Cartoon Network's comedy/fun-oriented programs (such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo), which were popular in the early-mid 2000s, are being shown much less frequently on the network, making way for more anime and action-oriented shows (such as Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Secret Saturdays). 2011 - 2014: Check It/"It's a Fun Thing!" Era On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network made a rebrand to Check It look at 9:00 AM (PHT) during The Amazing World of Gumball premiere. During that time of the rebrand, they made a slogan for Cartoon Network, "It's a Fun Thing!", as well with the new Cartoon Network logo. The network's official website is redesigned, similar from the official US website. On November 2014, the slogan "It's a Fun Thing!" was abolished and replaced with "Are You CN What Where Sayin'?" as their network slogan (same as the US). 2015 - 2017: Check It 3.0 & 4.0 On the 1st of January, 2015. Cartoon Network added the Check It 3.0 same as the US (2013-2014). It featured high-colored bumpers and its summer video. However on January 1, 2016, they added the Check It 4.0. It featured time-bumpers or bumpers and only a few bumpers. Featuring its summer video from the 3.0. 2017 - present: "Are You CN What Where Sayin?/New New New New" era, Dimensional, and current events The slogan "It's A Fun Thing!" was abolished and replaced by "Are You CN What Where Sayin'" in November 2014. On January 1, 2015, Cartoon Network adapted CHECK It 3.0, then CHECK it 4.0 on December 31, 2015 to January 1, 2016. However, bumpers from CHECK It 1.0 (usually on other shows that are on commercial breaks, such as reruns of Cartoon Network original and acquired programming) and 3.0 (only the "NEXT" bumpers) are still being aired. In late 2016, all the CHECK it 1.0 bumpers are replaced with CHECK It 4.0. On March 18, 2017, the channel rebranded itself to Dimensional starting with an airing of the miniseries, Adventure Time Islands. As a result, some promos and bumpers (including the PG advisory) are now utilising the current branding as used in the United States, while other bumpers retained the old branding. Current programming Original programming *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Ben 10'' (reboot series) *''Clarence'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reboot series) *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''We Bare Bears'' Acquired programming *''Blazing Teens'' *''Johnny Test'' (reruns, season 5 onwards) *''Justice League Action'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (also on Boomerang Asia) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *Oggy and the Cockroaches (reruns,season 4 onwards) *''Pokemon'' (as Pokemon XYZ) *''Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge'' *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (also on Boomerang Asia) *''Turbo F.A.S.T.'' (also on Boomerang Asia) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (reruns) Reruns of classic/original programming *''Looney Tunes'' *''Ruff and Ready'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Tom and Jerry'' Interstitials *Cha-Ching (airs during commercial breaks) *Bill and Tony *Beat Monsters Former programming Original programming *''Ben 10'' (original series) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mixels'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Robot Jones'' *''Robotboy'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series) *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Time Squad'' Warner Bros. Animation shows *''Animaniacs'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Johnny Test'' (season 1-4 only) *''Justice League'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes'' (reruns) *''Max Steel'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Static Shock'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Thundercats'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Wabbit'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Young Justice'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Hanna-Barbera shows *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''The Dukes'' *''Dumb & Dumber'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Monchhichi'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (reruns) *''The Smurfs'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Super Friends'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' Anime *''Ai Shite Knight'' *''Animated Classics of Japanese Literature'' *''Anne of Green Gables'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Attacker You!'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Belle And Sebastian'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beywheelz'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Captain Tsubasa (also known as Flash Kicker)'' *''Cat's Eye: The Anime'' *''Crash B-Daman '' *[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crayon_Shin-chan Crayon Shin-''chan''] *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angely'' *''Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (also known as "Powerpuff Girls Z") *''Doraemon'' *''Doraemon'' (2005 series) *''Digimon Frontier '' *''Digimon Tamers '' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' *''The Flower Child Lunlun'' *''Gakuen Alice'' *''Gon'' *''Good Morning! Spank'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Happy Lucky Bikkuriman'' *''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' *''Hello Anne: Before Green Gables'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Hello Kitty: Apple Forest And The Parallel Town'' *''Hikari no Densetsu'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli'' *''Kaiketsu Zorro'' *''Kibaoh Battle Blade'' *''Kimagure Orange Road'' *''Kimba the White Lion'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Lalabel, The Magical Girl'' (Also known as Magical Girl Lalabel) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Little Memole'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Little Women - The Animated Series'' *''Machine Robo Rescue '' *''Magical DoReMi - The Fourth Series'' *''Magical Emi, the Magic Star'' *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Mirmo!'' *''Mushiking: King of the Beetles'' (Also known as Mushiking: Battle of the Beetles) *''Nanako SOS'' *''Nobody's Boy: Remi'' *''Ojarumaru'' *''Pokémon'' *''Princess Comet'' *''Robotex'' *''School Rumble'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee'' (Also known as Honeybee Hutch) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Wakfu Season 3'' *''Whistle!'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! - The First Series'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Zoids'' Acquired programming *''ABC Monsters'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''The Baskervilles'' *''Beetleborgs Metallix'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bratz'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Chaplin'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *''Dilbert'' *''Droopy'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Fantaghirò'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Gnark'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Gormiti'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''The Last Reservation'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' *''Little Robots'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (moved to Boomerang Asia) *''Ned's Newt'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Noozles'' *''Nouky And Friends'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 1-2 and 4 and reruns) *Once Upon a Time... Life'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''Pattumeros'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Phantom Investigators'' *''Pica-Pau'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pingu'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pirates Family'' *''Prank Patrol'' (Canadian version) *''Police Academy - The Animated Series'' *''Potatoes and Dragons'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''The Return of Shadow Master'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''The Save-Ums'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Space Goofs'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spike and Tyke'' *''Spliced'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Titeuf'' *''Tom and Jerry (reruns)'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Tobot'' (moved to Nickelodeon) *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Tricky TV'' *''Triple Z'' *''Virus Attack'' *''Where's Chicky'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''World of Quest'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' They'll not rebrand until further date. Content Almost all of its programs are either from Warner Bros., MGM and Hanna-Barbera. The Philippine feed is one of only two feeds that has Toonami as an anime/Super Sentai block, the other being the Indian feed competing with Animax's South Asia feed. Time blocks Existing blocks Cartoon Network Popcorn Premiering movies that range from Cartoon Network specials to non-related movies, every Saturday at 4 p.m. with no commercials, 9 p.m. and every Sunday at 2 p.m. . Laughternoons & New Weekends These blocks air most of new episodes from The Amazing World of Gumball, Clarence,Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe and We Bare Bears. Laughternoons The programming block that starts at 4/p the same as the other feeds. It airs on weekdays and replaced from Funday Monday, due to low viewers from schooldays starts. The block was premiered in 2013. New Weekends A new programming block that starts at 9:15/a in the morning until its sign-off hour. This block is not available on the HD Simulcast for unknown reasons. It only airs on weekends compared to that of Laughternoons. It also airs similar shows. Star Lounge A special movie block dedicated to young girls. Launched on April 21, 2007, Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow became the first one to be shown. By the month after, this block shows all current Barbie and My Scene movies (except Pollypocket: Pollyworld) every first and third Sunday of the month. It had a brief hiatus after December 16, 2007, but made its return on May 17, 2008 with Barbie Mariposa. Cartoon Network Popcorn Friday Formerly known as Friday Premiere Flick, every last Friday of the month, this slot features top-grossing blockbuster hits, mostly live-action. This special block premiered on January 25, 2008 at 8:00 pm. These are the following films that have aired in this block: *2008 ** Jurassic Park ** The Lost World: Jurassic Park ** James and the Giant Peach ** Jurassic Park III ** Channel Chasers ** Chicken Little ** Monsters, Inc. ** E.T: The Extra Terrestrial ** Fairly OddBaby ** Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo ** Looney Tunes: Back in Action ** Batman Begins ** The Iron Giant ** Ben 10: Race Against Time ** Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ** The Polar Express ** Curious George ** TMNT ** The Great Discovery ** Truth or Square *2009 **''1st Quarter'' ** A Goofy Movie *** Atlantis SquarePantis *** Madagascar *** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *** Men in Black II *** Hellboy *** The Aristocats *** Ghostbusters **''2nd Quarter'' ***''April'' *** Thomas and the Magic Railroad *** The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie **** Garfield: The Movie **** Babe **** Bambi **** Bambi 2 **** Zathura: A Space Adventure ***''May'' **** Ice Age: The Meltdown **** The Jungle Book **** The Jungle Book 2 **** Hook **** Monster House **** Ghostbusters II **** Pete's Dragon **** Dr. Dolittle 2 **** Piglet's Big Movie **** Pooh's Heffalump Movie ***''June'' **** Hellboy: Blood and Iron **** The Fox and the Hound **** The Fox and the Hound 2 **''3rd Quarter'' *** July *** Robin Hood **** Spider-Man **** The Rugrats Movie **** All Grown Up **** Hercules **** Tarzan *** August **** Hellboy: Sword of Storms **** Hero of the Rails **** Happy Feet **** Mulan *** September **** Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow **''4th Quarter'' *** October **** Metropolis **** Godzilla **** Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **** Wishlogy ***''5th Quarter'' ***''November'' **** Dumbo **** Aladdin **** Casper **** Home on the Range **** Brother Bear **** Brother Bear 2 *** December *2010 **''6th Quarter'' **''January'' ***''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' **** Barnyard **** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie **** The Lion King Toonami A time block which is dedicated in showing anime, tokusatsu and Sentai, targeting at least 11 and up. All programs that are shown in this block are dubbed in English. The block currently features two programs: Masked Rider Kabuto and Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. New Mondays New Mondays will feature back-to-back episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Former blocks The following have been a part of Cartoon Network, but were later pulled out. Boomerang It is a block showing vintage Hanna-Barbera shorts and related material. It is now a separate TV channel available in the Asia-Pacific region (Boomerang Australia and Boomerang SeAsia Feed), and available exclusively over SkyCable Platinum. Tiny TV Tiny TV began airing in June 2002 and was shown from 9am - 12pm on weekdays. The block previously aired babyfication versions of classic Hanna-Barbera shows such as The Flintstone Kids, Tom & Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby Doo. Later, other toddler-themed cartoons such as Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, The Adventures of Bottle-top Bill and Pingu were shown. swim A time block suited for mature audiences, targeting adults at least 17 years old. Prior to its removal for unknown reasons, the Philippine feed was the only one in the Asia-Pacific region to have this block. Todo na Toons! This was a time block that featured five original Cartoon Network shows with less commercial breaks. This block ran from January 7 to March 28, 2008, showing the following shows: Class of 3000, The Powerpuff Girls, Squirrel Boy, Codename: Kids Next Door and Ben 10. The name is a play on the Filipino expression "Todo na 'to!" ("This is extreme!") Other former blocks * Miguzi * Cartoon Network Invaded * 120% Cartoon Network * The Detective Squad * Toon-Si-Log * Good Morning, Scooby! * Fridays * Recipe for Fun * The Cartoon Cartoon Show * Toon-O-Scope * Halo-Halo Espesial * School of Cool * Hero Up * Vipink * Finnvasion * Jake over marathon * Ben 10 Time Machine * Ben 10 Ultimate Marthon * 10.10.10. * Paws and Claws * Caturdays * Ice king time * The Best of the Best * Weekend Morning Action * Movie Block Related Names: ** Cartoon Theatre ** Megatoon Movie ** Cartoon Network Theatre ** Friday Premiere Flick ** Cartoon Network Popcorn Freaky Friday ** Cartoon Network Popcorn Monster Monday ** Cartoon Network Popcorn Toon-halian ** Cartoon Network Hot-Buttered Popcorn Cartoon Network Video In late 2007 Cartoon Network launched Cartoon Network Video, a video on demand service designed for Philippine broadband viewers with flash video. It does not allow full screen viewing. Official sites * Official site References Category:Cartoon Network around the world